rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gazorpians
Gazorpians are a species of large humanoid aliens living on Gazorpazorp. Their species is divided into upper class and lower class by genders. The female part is led by Ma-Sha. They appear to be greatly affected by sexual dimorphism, both in behaviour and appearance. Biography During what was later named "The Great Passive Aggression", the female part of the Gazorpian population separated from the male due to their increasingly destructive behaviour. At some point after the separation, the female population created sex robots to mate with the male gazorpians in order to maintain the population. The male population regressed back to highly primitive state where they no longer wear any clothes or utilize an understandable language. The female population, on the other hand, continued to develope into a prosperous society. Somehow, one of their sex robots ended up in a pawn shop where it was bought by Rick Sanchez. This would later lead Rick and Summer Smith to Gazorpazorp to learn more about Gazorpians. After first encountering the male population, they met the female population and were almost executed because of a really loud fart from Rick. In the episode, "Morty's Mind Blowers", a group of female Gazorpians can be seen captured, and contained, in the menagerie, right across from Rick and Morty. Alternate timeline An alternate timeline exists where the Gazorpians never separated into gender groups. In this timeline, the males did not regress into the primitive aggressive versions of themselves encountered by The Smiths. They created Gazorpazorpfield, a hit interdimensional TV-showRixty Minutes DVD Commentary; and Gazorpazorpazon, an intergalactic marketplace and warehouse chain. The manager of one such warehouse was interviewed on the intergalactic radio podcast 1% Visible. Behaviour Male Gazorpians Male gazorpians have an incredibly primitive behaviour. They only care about destruction, asserting their dominance and procreation. They do not wear any clothes or speak a developed language, but they do understand english to a certain degree. They are naturally instilled on death and destruction from birth. They will attempt to mate with any female they find, regardless of race. Female Gazorpians Female gazorpians are much more developed humanoids who have excelled in both science and society. They invented sex robots in order to avoid any interaction with the male population, while still creating new gazorpians. Newly born female gazorpians are placed in educational programs, while male gazorpian babies are launched out of their city with a catapult. The female population is really judgemental of each other when it comes to fashion and hair to the point where having bad bangs is considered the worst crime in their society. And the punishment is being ignored by the entire population for a certain period of time (presumably until the hairstyle is improved). Fashion also seems to be a statement of a person's rank in society, as seen when Ma-Sha automatically assumed Summer to be the ruler of Earth based on her top. They do have a standard set of behaviours, like saying "I'm here if you need to talk" as the standard greeting between each female gazorpian. They are extremely negative towards all male creatures, assuming Rick is Summer's slave when they first encounter them. Not only that, but they also consider alien females conceived through male/female reproduction, unlike their own society, to essentially be criminals. They are afraid of spiders, with public announcements to warn which areas they are in so other women can avoid them, and are disgusted by bodily sounds like farts ("the sound of which they do not speak beacause it does not exist") and burps. Female gazorpians possess telekinesis powers, allowing them to raise Rick up in the air in a choke hold without touching him or being near him. They do not appear to use these abilities frequently in their everyday lives. Culture The male gazorpians live on the surface of their planet where they fight each other and mate with the sex robots when they are released out onto the planet. They presumably do not have a central leader. The female gazorpians have their own city under the planet's surface, where they have a modern society with shops and restaurants. They live a male-hating lifestyle due to the development of their own species; what they know of the universe states that matriarchal societies are, by far, less common than "yet another" patriarchal societies, like Earth. Even though they seem to have "freed" themselves from a male-oriented society, they still hold on to the idea that bodily sounds from women are taboo and not to be heard of. Females are capable of reason, however. After Summer pointed out that her well-liked and fashionable top was designed by a gay man, she explained that it is not appropriate for Gazorpian female laws to be applied to humans or Earth standards. Appearance Male gazorpians are large muscular red creatures. They possess great deal of body hair, usually white/gray, found on their legs, chest, shoulders, over and under their arms. They have four arms on their body, where the two highest are the largest, and two arms on their head as well. The ones on their head are shorter and thinner than the other arms. Gazorpians have four eyes, with the two in the middle smaller than the ones on the side. They have a large mouth with long fangs, and blue sacks hanging from their chin. They also only have four fingers on their larger hands, but five fingers on the hands attached to their head. Female gazorpians are just as tall as the males, but they are much more slender and thin, and posses two eyes instead of four. They can have regular eyebrows or a unibrow: both are considered acceptable. Due to their telekinesis abilities, they had very little need for large muscles, unlike the males. The females have hair styles and wear clothes (greek-fashion), and they possess five fingers on all their hands. They are also able to speak English, again unlike the males. Episode Appearances Season 1 * "Raising Gazorpazorp" * "Rixty Minutes" Season 2 * "Mortynight Run" Season 3 * "Morty's Mind Blowers" Trivia * On some steps in the female area of the planet, it reads "sis semper calumniam", which is latin for "you're always wrong". This is a gender-based stereotype/joke that women are always right and men are always wrong. Site navigation Category:Aliens Category:Races Category:Antagonists